No Matter What Happens I'll Always Love You
by calitabbyangel
Summary: Final Three Chapters Have Been Uploaded! This story is now COMPLETED! This is a GHAMC story. You probably want to like Greenlee to read this! Read and Review JASAM
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Matter What Happens...I'll Always Love You  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Summary: Not so good at these, so please just read and leave comments 

Chapter One

"Ok Baby Girl," Sam McCall said to her crying three-month old daughter, Melanie, "We'll take a break for breakfast."

She stopped at the closest park bench and lifted her daughter out of the stroller and Sam sat down with baby and bottle in hand. She looked out at the rising sun and back at her beautiful Melanie, as she thought back to almost a year ago…

_Sam had been working at Fusion a little over a year alongside her best friends, Greenlee Lavery and Kendall Hart, the soon to be Mrs. Devane. It was late and every one had gone home, except for Sam. She was what Kendall called a "workaholic". Sam was always at work. Sam's excuse was she was dedicated to her job. Just as she was getting ready to go and file a bunch of papers, she heard the elevator doors opened and saw Jonathon Lavery, Greenlee's brother-in-law, coming out of it. _

_  
__"Hey Jonathon, what are you doing here so late? Isn't Maggie at home waiting for you?" Sam asked. _

_  
__"I just forgot to get something," was all Jonathon said. _

_  
__Thinking nothing of it, Sam went back to filing that is until she felt a hand on her butt. She turned around to see Jonathon smiling at her. Sam gave him a disgusted look and went to walk off, not wanting to deal with the junk Jonathon seemed to always be causing with her. But as she was about to walk off, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, way to close for Sam's liking. _

_  
__"Sammie Girl, come on, we both know you want me," Jonathon whispered. _

_  
__"Get off of me you Bastard!" Sam screamed, "You're just a disgusting pig!" _

_  
__That only made Jonathon angry and he slapped her alongside the face and threw her to the floor, Sam screamed trying to fight him off of her but nothing worked. No one heard her screams and plea for help…_

Sam was pulled back in to reality as she felt Melanie squirm in her arms and begin to fuss. Sam gently rocked Melanie back and forth, all the while telling her daughter how much she loved her and would always protect her from her father.  
After a bit, Melanie fell asleep. Sam stood up and gently laid her sleeping baby in the stroller. But instead of continuing her morning walk, Sam sat back on the bench and began to cry. Thinking about how much she loved her daughter and how much it would kill her to lose him to her bastard of a father. Melanie was her world, without her, Sam couldn't have begun to recover from that horrific night. He never found out about the pregnancy, because after that night, Sam went and packed some clothes and left Pine Valley behind her. She didn't even say goodbye to Greenlee or Kendall. She just wanted out. Sam also knew that if Jonathon ever found out about Melanie, Sam could lose her, and that was something Sam couldn't handle.

By now, the tears were coming uncontrollably. Sam buried her face in her hands, not realizing someone sat down on the bench next to her, "Excuse me? Miss, are you okay?" the voice said.

Sam looked up, recognizing that voice, "Carly?"

Carly looked at Sam, "Sam? Sam McCall?"

Sam smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yeah Carly, it's me!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in what? 5 years?" exclaimed Carly as she hugged the other girl.

"I know, it's been so long! How have you been?" Sam asked, happy to see her best friend in the world.

"I've been great, how about you?" Carly asked as she looked into the stroller.

"I've been doing excellent," she replied. 'Not a total lie' Sam thought, "She's Melanie. My beautiful little girl," Sam said as she noticed Carly looking in the stroller.

"No kidding, she is so precious. Congratulations!" said Carly in total awe.

"Thank you," Sam replied.

Carly sat back down and pulled Sam down with her, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Sam, trying to act as if nothing happened, replied, "What are you talking about?"

Carly looked at Sam, upset that her friend wouldn't tell her, "The crying, why were you crying hun?"

"Oh, I was just upset over nothing. Don't worry about it." Sam replied, forcing a smile.

Sam could tell Carly didn't believe her but Carly didn't feel like pushing the issue, "I was just on my way to Kelly's to meet up with a couple friends, would you and that beautiful baby like to come with me?"

"Sure, I could really use the breakfast," Sam smiled.

Carly and Sam have been friends for a long time, well since grade school. They always did everything together, up until Sam decided she wanted change when she was 18. So, Sam and Carly said a tearful goodbye and she left for Pine Valley, Pennsylvania to visit her cousin, Greenlee Lavery and her new husband, Ryan. After the rape Sam left Pine Valley and went to New York City, where Melanie was born. After about 2 months in the Big Apple, Sam decided to move back to Port Charles to raise her daughter where she had been raised.  
The girls arrived at Kelly's, otherwise known to Sam and Carly, their "Hang Out" spot. On the walk there they had caught each other up on just about everything, just about. Carly was now engaged to a man named Sonny Corinthos. Carly had said that she wasn't going to marry until her maid-of-honor and best friend come back to Port Charles, meaning Sam obviously. Sam had told Carly all about Pine Valley, how Greenlee was doing and all the other stuff. But she was not going to mention about Jonathon…and she was very relieved that Carly didn't ask about Melanie's father, she didn't want anyone to know…not anyone.

When they entered the cozy restaurant, Sam looked around, noticing nothing had changed since she left almost 5 years ago, that's when her eyes fell upon a very good looking man, who just happened to be looking at _her_ with the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. She had not thought of a man as "good looking" since her rape, but this man had something special. Their eyes locked until Sam felt a nudge from Carly.

"Earth to Sam, come on, Sonny and Jason are waiting."

"Oh ok…" Sam said as she followed Carly, occasionally checking on her sleeping daughter in the stroller.

They stopped in front of the table and Carly bent down to give, who Sam guessed was obviously Sonny, a kiss.

"Guys, this is Sam McCall and her daughter Melanie. Sam this is my fiancé Sonny Corinthos and this is our very single friend, Jason Morgan." Carly said, trying not to laugh.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sam sat down next to Carly, trying to avoid Jason's stare. Carly was babbling on about the wedding, while Sam held Melanie in her arms and silently laughed at Sonny, she could tell the last thing he wanted to talk about was the wedding. Jason just looked at Sam, not once taking his eyes off of her. He knew something wasn't right about her, he had seen it when their eyes locked. He saw pain, something or someone had hurt her and he was going to find out who or what caused her pain, one way or another.

'What am I doing' Jason thought to himself, 'I don't even know anything about this woman…this beautiful, sexy…' Jason shook his head; he was starting to get some very naughty thoughts. True, he may not know who Sam was, but he did know when he first saw her, his heart began to race a mile a minute. He hoped they could be friends and maybe, eventually, more than that.

Jason was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't hear Sonny calling his name, "Jason? You there?"

Jason's thoughts immediately left him, "Umm….Yeah Sonny, I'm here. Just thinking about work.

Sonny looked at his friend, knowing Jason was thinking about something other than work…most likely the hot little number next to him. He stood up, "Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason nodded and stood up also, glancing back at Sam and the laughing little girl bouncing on Carly's knee. 

"What's on your mind Sonny?" asked Jason.

"I saw the way you were looking at her…" was all Sonny said.

"Looking at who?" asked Jason, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"You already have a thing for Sam McCall don't you?" he laughed lightly.

Jason replied, "No I don't Sonny. I was just thinking about something I saw in her eyes when I first saw her. Sonny, she had pain in them. Something happened to her. I want a background check done on her immediately."

"That may be true, but I saw something in your eyes when you looked at her…but yes, I will get to work on that background check right now." Sonny replied as he pulled out his phone.

Meanwhile back at the table….

"So, Sam spill. What do you think of Jason?" asked Carly in a serious tone.

"I don't even know anything about him, Carly, he hasn't spoken once. How am I supposed to answer that ridiculous question?" Sam asked, laughing at her gurgling daughter.

"Well, you know how he looks, what do you think of that?" laughed Carly.

"Funny Carly…very funny," laughed Sam.

"No, tell me Samantha McCall." Carly chuckled.

"Fine, he's cute okay? But I really don't want to get involved with anyone, so if you're trying to set me up with him, honey, it isn't going to work.

"Whoever said I was trying to hook you two up?" Carly said as seriously as she could.

Both girls burst out into laughter as Sonny and Jason came back.

"Well, guys, I better be getting home, Mellie's do for a nap and I have to get some work done," said Sam as she took her daughter back from Carly.

Carly put on her angry face, "Fine, leave me then."

Sam laughed and gave Carly a hug, "I'll call you later, and maybe we can do something tonight."

"Ok, I guess that'll have to work." Carly replied.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Jason asked.

Sam looked at him questioningly and turned to Carly who just smiled.

"Ok, I guess…" Sam answered.

Carly and Sonny looked on, smiling.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sam and Jason walked slowly back to Sam's apartment. Jason was pushing the stroller, but Sam was holding a wide awake baby. Neither one had said a word to each other since they left Kelly's. Only Melanie's giggles could be heard as Sam kissed her cheeks.

Jason was the first to break the silence, "So, Ms. McCall, where are you from? That's the only thing Carly never told us about you."

Sam laughed, "I'm actually from Port Charles."

"Really? So am I…surprising that I never saw you before." Jason wondered.

"Yeah, well, Port Charles isn't as small as you might think."

"True, very true. Can I ask you about Melanie?" asked Jason.

"Sure," said Sam, thinking how nice it was of Jason to ask if he can ask about her beloved daughter.

Jason smiled, "Well, how old is she? Is she anything like her father?"

Sam lost her smile as 'Is she anything like her father' was said. Jason saw this and immediately switched to a different topic, "She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said admiring Sam more than the baby.

"Why Mr. Morgan, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me," giggled Sam.

Jason laughed to, realizing they had stopped in front of his apartment building, "You live here too?"

Sam looked at him, "Yeah I live here, who else do you know lives here?"

"Well for starters, Sonny and Carly," Jason continued, "and me."

Sam's jaw dropped, "Carly never told me she lived here. So, I guess that's why you and them are really good friends?"

"Yeah, they moved in together 2 months ago. So, I got to know Carly really well." Jason replied, "What floor are you on?"

Sam replied, "I'm on the 5th, you?"

"4th, I'm surprised I never saw you before."

"Well, I just moved in a couple of days ago." Sam said, switching Melanie into her other arm, as they got onto the elevator.

As they got to the 5th floor, Sam turned to Jason, "You really don't have to walk me to my door, Mr. Morgan."

"Quit calling me Mr. Morgan, and yes I do, it's gentlemanly," he laughed.

Sam laughed to as the doors opened. They walked to Sam's apartment door and she unlocked it, "Thank you Jason."

"No problem, Sam. Listen, if you're not doing anything tonight, would you want to go to the Cellar, you know, as a date?" asked Jason, hoping for a yes.

She looked up at him, into his beautiful blue eyes, "I'd love to, I just don't know where to find a baby-sitter so quickly."

Jason gazed down into her dark brown eyes, "I think Carly would be more than happy to take Melanie for a night."

Sam laughed, "Okay then. I guess it's a date."

Jason smiled, as he bent down to kiss Sam. As much as Sam knew she didn't want a relationship, she let Jason kiss her.

It was just a gentle, goodbye kind of kiss, but to them it felt like so much more. As they parted, Jason whispered, "I'll pick you up at 8:00," and slowly turned around to walk back to the elevator.

Sam opened her door and walked in. "Well, baby girl, it appears your Mommy has a date tonight. Wow, I haven't been on one of these in a long, long time."  
Melanie giggled as if she knew what her momma was saying as Sam went to set her down in the playpen to call Carly.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was 7:49; Sam was pacing back and forth around her house, trying to lose the nervousness that was quickly taking her body over. She had taken Melanie down to Carly shortly before she started to get ready at 6:30. She did this to make sure Jason didn't catch a glimpse of her in her pale green, low cut dress until their date later that night.

All of a sudden, tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she thought about Melanie, this was the first time she ever left Melanie with someone, hell, this was the first time Sam had gone on a date since that night. She thought back to when she took Melanie down to Carly, she cried when she handed her baby over to her, and was now crying because she already missed her daughter.

A knock was heard on her door and Sam quickly checked herself in her mirror, and wiped her eyes, before casually opening the door, well as casually as she could be at the moment.

As Jason saw Sam open the door, he was amazed to see how beautiful she was, wearing her beautiful pale green dress, with pale green stilettos to match and her hair was around her shoulders, "You look beautiful Sam."

"Thank you Jason, you look amazing too," Sam replied, trying her hardest not to blush.

Jason then stuck his hand out and Sam took it, and together they slowly walked to the elevator. All the time, each one thinking about how this date would go.

"This place is amazing Jase, it's hard to believe that it used to look like a shack," Sam said.

"Yeah, Carly worked really hard on it, she always said 'Sam and I were always wanting to open our own place for people to come and hang out', lord, if you would have been here, she wouldn't have made Sonny or me do any of the helping with this place that we had to do when it first opened," laughed Jason.

Sam laughed too. Wondering what life would have been like if Sam would have stayed in Port Charles with Carly…would she have met Jason? Sam shook her head, she wouldn't have been raped either, but she wouldn't have her Melanie either.

They continued their conversation, up until Sam's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, figuring it was Greenlee again, trying to reach her, of course Sam never answered. But when she looked at the phone, she saw Carly's name on it. Sam immediately picked it up, "Carly? What's wrong?" she almost shouted.

Within 20 seconds, Sam screamed, dropped her phone and ran out the door crying.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Jason didn't think twice before he picked up Sam's phone and ran after her, as he talked into the phone, "Carly? What happened?"

"Melanie's been kidnapped Jason!" Carly cried into the phone.

Jason froze; Sam's baby girl was kidnapped? He couldn't even move, he then saw Sam running about 100 feet in front of him. He hung up the phone and shot off after her, forgetting Carly.

"Sam!" he yelled, but she didn't stop.

Jason picked up his speed and caught up to her just before Sam darted across the street. He grabbed her arm as lightly as she could and she screamed, "Jason! He's got her! That bastard has my little girl!"

Jason had no idea what to think so he took off running across the street when the light turned red, dragging Sam right behind him as they ran to their building.

"Where is she Carly? How could you allow someone to take Melanie? I left her with you because I trusted you!" screamed Sam as tears fell down her cheeks. Jason was holding her back from jumping at and possibly hurting Carly.

"Sam, I was taking her on a walk, which I do nightly! I was on my way back from the park when a man jumped out in front of the stroller and pointed a gun at me," cried Carly, "He told me to give him the baby of he'd shoot me, but I didn't listen and I grabbed Melanie out of her stroller before he could get his hands on her, as I did he pointed the gun at her! Just as I was about to turn around and run off, someone hit me in the back of my knees and I fell to the ground. Whoever he was, he grabbed Melanie out of my arms and ran! I didn't mean to let her go Sam! I really didn't!"

Sam collapsed in Jason's arms, "He's got her. That rapist has my baby girl," and then she whispered, "Jason, I promised Mellie, I'd protect her for always," then she fainted.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Sam had been in the hospital for over 36 hors and still had not woken up, but Jason stayed by her side, only getting up every once in a while to call Sonny for any new developments in Melanie's kidnapping. Jason had everyone he knew out looking for Melanie. Basically, most of Port Charles were keeping their eyes peeled for someone carrying a baby with Melanie's description. Jason was not going to give up on finding Sam's daughter, he knew Sam deserved every bit of happiness that would come her way, no way in Hell did she deserve her daughter to be taken from her.

Jason wished Sam would wake up, he needed to know the answers to all the questions running around in his head. But most importantly, he wanted to see Sam's gorgeous brown eyes open, he wanted to be the one that could make all her pain go away. He could only do that if Melanie was put back in Sam's arms.

It was at the moment Jason swore on his Grandmother's grave, that he would find Melanie and put light back into Sam's life. Of course, he was going to make the SOB who hurt Sam, hurt just as much. The bastard was going to get just what he deserved.

Jason got up to leave to call Sonny, when he felt the slightest squeeze on his hand, "Jason…Where's Melanie?" whispered Sam, with her eyes full of tears.

"I don't know Sam, but I do have everyone in Port Charles looking for her," Jason replied, quietly.

Sam rolled over her, her back towards Jason, "He's got her. Jonathon has my daughter."

Jason put his hand on Sam's side, "Whose Jonathon?"

Sam spoke through her tears, "He raped me Jason. Melanie's his daughter to, but I left Pine Valley before anyone could find out I was raped and pregnant from it. Please Jason, help me to find her!"

"Who is Jonathon, Sam? Please tell me!" Jason exclaimed, louder than he meant to.

Sam rolled over and sighed as new tears fell down her cheeks, "Jonathon Lavery, my cousin Greenlee's brother in law."

"You never told your cousin did you?" asked Jason, with concern in his eyes.

Sam looked at him and almost in a whisper said, "How are you supposed to tell someone you love that their brother in law is a rapist Jason?"

Jason pulled Sam into a hug and let her cry all her tears out. He knew now who had hurt Samantha McCall, now it was time to get a hold of her cousin, Greenlee, to be able to track down, Jonathon Lavery.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The sign read "Welcome to Pine Valley." Jason sighed. This was where Greenlee and Ryan lived. He thought about how much he wished Sam was next to him, 'just to make sure she was okay' he thought to himself. Sam was safe though; Carly was staying with her at Sam's penthouse. But that still didn't mean he couldn't miss her.

Before he knew it, Jason was in front of Greenlee and Ryan's penthouse building. He slowly stepped out of his car, looking around at the scenery. He entered the building and walked on to the elevator. He pushed the 3rd button for the 3rd floor.

The doors opened and Jason walked off the elevator and towards the penthouse. He knocked on the door and watched as it opened. What he saw before him would have turned him on…if only he hadn't met Sam, 'Whoa, where the hell did that come from?' thought Jason. Before him stood a 5'1, drop dead gorgeous brunette, wearing tight black jeans and a pink tank top.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Umm…yeah, are you Greenlee Lavery?" Jason asked, Greenlee nodded, "Well, I'm here to ask you some questions about Jonathon Lavery, for a friend of mine, and well, your cousin, Sam McCall."

Greenlee gasped, "Sam? Where is she? How do you know her? What does Jonathon have to do with her?"

"Can I come in and explain?" Jason asked.

"Yeas sure," said Greenlee as she moved out of the doorway, "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Jason Morgan. Is your husband around?"

Greenlee shook her head, "No, he's at work, he should be back in an hour or so."

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you then. Sam is safe and sound in Port Charles. I met her through a friend, Carly Spencer, she and Sam are close friends," Jason began.

Greenlee nodded, "Yeah, I know who Carly is. I am so happy to know Sam is okay, it's been so long since she up and left Pine Valley," Greenlee said with tears in her eyes, "but I don't understand, what does Jonathon have to do with her?"

Jason looked at Greenlee, who he could tell really missed Sam, and it pained him to say what he did next, "Jonathon raped Sam and is a major suspect in the kidnapping of their daughter," he said, not at all wanting to say their.

Greenlee was about to respond when she saw Ryan standing in the doorway.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Sam lied in bed in Carly and Sonny's guest bedroom, not wanting to get out of it. She figured there was no reason to start her day without her beloved daughter.

She heard a soft knock on the bedroom door and watched as it opened, "Hey Sam, want some company?" Carly asked, knowing the answer.

"No thanks Carly, the only company I want is Melanie," Sam said as she looked out the bedroom window.

Carly looked at her best friend and tears came into her eyes. She couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through without her baby. She turned around and was about to leave when she heard Sam whisper, "Carly, when Jason comes back, please tell him I want to talk to him."

Carly nodded, Jason seemed to be the only person Sam wanted to talk with since Melanie had been taken. But of course, Sonny and Carly still tried to talk to her and tell her they would find Melanie. Sonny had everyone he knew on the lookout for her. He was amazed at how personal Jason made the kidnapping, almost like he was Sam's husband and Melanie was _his_ daughter. But he didn't say anything and probably never would.

Carly shut the door behind her as she exited the guest bedroom and began to sob, she felt as if it was her fault Melanie had been taken. Sam continued to look out the window and began to cry until she cried herself to sleep.

"Hi Ryan!" Greenlee quickly said as she ran over to kiss her husband, all the while trying to process what this Jason Morgan just said.

Ryan pushed Greenlee away, totally ignoring her, "Who are you?"

Jason looked at him and stood up, "Jason Morgan, Sam McCall's friend, you must be Ryan."

"Did I hear you right? Are you accusing my brother of raping that slut?" Ryan shouted.

Jason looked him square in the eyes and said, "Not accusing, stating a fact. He raped her and has their-her- daughter."

Ryan replied, "How dare you, you bastard! Sam was just white trash, whatever Jonathon did to her, she wanted!"

What happened next even stunned Jason, he through back his fist and punched Ryan in his face. As Ryan fell back, Jason said calmly, "I better not ever hear you talk about the woman like that again."

Greenlee stood behind Jason, trying to comprehend why Ryan said what he did. Before anyone could stop her, she walked over to Ryan and slapped him, "Ryan! How the hell could you say that about my cousin. She never hurt you or anyone else. I believe Jonathon did hurt her and I will stand by her! How dare you make me choose between her and you. You would never ever win. I'm leaving you Ryan"

Greenlee's eyes teared up as she looked at Jason, "Can you please take me back to Port Charles? I want to see my cousin."

Jason nodded and led her out of the penthouse, leaving a stunned Ryan laying on the floor.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The moon's light glowed into Sam's room. She sat on the windowsill looking into the night sky, saying a silent prayer for her missing daughter who had been taken almost a week ago.

Downstairs, Carly sat by herself. She was thinking about her and Sam before Sam had decided to leave Port Charles. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She slowly stood up and answered it. "Greenlee!" Carly said in complete surprise.

Greenlee looked at Carly and smiled slightly, so happy to see her friend, "Hey Carly. Um, where's Sam?"

Carly looked from Greenlee to Jason and lost the small smile she had on her face, "She's upstairs, hasn't come downstairs since Jason made her move in with Sonny and I. I hate to say this Greenlee, but I don't think she'll want to talk to you. She only wants to speak to Jason, not even Sonny or I could get her to talk to us."

Greenlee turned to Jason, "Please Jason, tell her I'm here and I love her."

Jason nodded as he headed towards the stairs that would lead him to the guest bedroom. As he got to the door, he saw it was slightly open. He looked in and saw the saddest yet the prettiest sight before him. Sam was sitting on the windowsill staring out into the night. He slowly walked over towards her and put his hand on her back, "Hi Sam."

Sam turned around and looked at him, "Your back. How did it go with Greenlee and Ryan?"

"Well, Greenlee is downstairs, she really wants to talk to you Sam. She missed you a lot more than you know."

"I only want to talk to you right now Jason. This may sound stupid, but I really missed you," Sam said as she turned towards to window again.

Jason's heart leapt. He missed her too. He sat down next to Sam and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on him.

"Carly, I can't believe what Sam has gone through! I mean, that day that…well you know…had happened she was so happy. But I left her alone that night, I should have known better. When I went into Fusion the next day and didn't see her there I freaked out. I looked everywhere for her after I couldn't reach her on her cell phone. But god, I am so happy that she's safe. I just wish I knew how to help find Melanie," Greenlee said as tears streamed down her face.

Carly hugged Greenlee. Not knowing what else to do. Both girls sat on the couch, crying together, each one wishing they could do more in the search for Melanie McCall.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Jason walked down the stairs to find Carly and Greenlee talking. He walked around the sofa and sat in the black leather chair, "Sam's moving in with me."

Both girls looked at him in shock. Greenlee was the first to speak, "She is? Did she agree to that Jason?"

Jason nodded, "She said that it's ok."

"Are you sure you want to have her move in with you Jason? I mean, Sam can get pretty stubborn and emotional, especially now," Carly said, concern written all over her face.

Jason looked at Carly and was about to reply when a creak was heard on the stairs. All three of them looked towards the stairs.

"Well, I'm sorry Carly. For god sakes, I didn't mean to be a pain your ass," Sam screamed. She was about to say more when all of a sudden she had an impulse to go out and look for her daughter, no one could stop her or so she thought.

As she got to the door, Sam felt Jason's arms wrap around her waist. Sam began to scream, "Let me go Jason! I'll find my daughter on my own! That son of a bitch won't win, not this time!"

Jason held onto Sam with all of his strength, knowing if he let up, even a little she would be out the door. After a couple seconds, Sam gave up and collapsed into Jason's arms and sobbed. Jason hugged her tightly to him as he felt tears in his own eyes.

Greenlee and Carly stood back, watching the scene unfold. They both ran towards Sam and knelt down and cried with her.

Once Sam calmed down, Jason picked her up and carried her to the sofa where he set her carefully down. Sam stared at the ceiling, her eyes holding no emotion. Greenlee sat on her knees on the floor by Sam. She looked at he cousin and he heart broke. Greenlee spoke softly to Sam, "Hey girl, its Greens. I'm here for you Sam. I'll never ever let that SOB hurt you again," Greenlee's voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks faster, "I can't wait to meet that little girl Sam. We'll bring her home and she will be safe and unharmed, I promise."

Tears began to roll down Sam's face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Carly looked at Sam and then at Jason, "Okay Jase, she can move in with you, but only if she tells me she wants to," then she turned to Greenlee, "And you will be staying here with me, this way you can stay safe too."

Greenlee looked away from Sam and at Carly, "Are you sure Carly?"

"Of course, Sonny won't be back from Pine Valley for a while plus you'll be across the hall from Sam."

Greenlee half smiled as she turned back to Sam, "Okay Carly. I'll stay."


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Chapter Twelve

"It's ok Melanie. Your mother's has gotta learn not to mess with me and well Jason…he needs to learn some lessons too," the person said to the sobbing baby, as the person rocked her in the rocking chair.

Jason, who was sitting on a bench near the harbor, was speaking, well more like shouting, to Sonny on his cell phone, "Sonny, Sam is dead inside. There has to be somewhere we haven't looked yet. I'm coming back out to Pine Valley."

Sonny, who was in Pine Valley, spoke calmly, "Don't even think about it, Sam needs you with her."

Jason hung up his cell phone without saying another word to Sonny. He was angry, but not at Sonny. He was angry with himself for not being able to find Melanie. He sighed and got up to walk back to his penthouse.

Meanwhile, Sam sat on the sofa at Jason's penthouse, where she was staying. Greenlee and Carly had just left and Sam decided to rest. She was under house arrest, or so it seemed. She was not allowed to go anywhere without Jason being right beside her. As she finished off her water and set it down, she heard a knock on the door. Sam slowly stood up and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's Max, Ms. McCall," the voice said.

Sam opened the door to find Max holding a dozen pink roses, "Oh Max, they're beautiful. Who are they from?"

"I don't know Ms. McCall, they were sitting at your door when I came back from my lunch break."

Sam smiled, thinking they came from Carly or Greenlee or maybe even Jason. She turned around and went back inside without saying another word to Max.

She walked over to the desk and set the roses down and once again, she smiled. Sam found the card and opened the envelope. As she read the card, her whole body froze.

Just as Jason walked into the penthouse, Sam knocked the roses to the floor, breaking the vase, and Jason watched her as she ran around him and out the door, unable to catch her.

"Max! Don't let her get on the elevator!" Jason shouted.

But it was to late, Sam was on the elevator and the doors had already closed.

Jason didn't think twice before he ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Sam before she got out the lobby doors. But it was to late, Sam was outside. Just as Jason got to the doors, Carly and Greenlee came through them.

"Jason! Where is she going?" screamed Carly, louder than what she intended.

Jason just looked at the frightened girls as he continued out the doors. He looked to his left and saw a woman, Sam, turning down an alley.

That was when Jason heard the scream, a scream so terrifying, Jason froze. That scream wasn't just any woman's scream. It was Sam's.

**_Thanks to the people who leave such wonderful comments. I also wanted to let you know that I have revised the story in some parts if you would like me to fix the story on here, please let me know if and when you leave a comment! Thanks_**!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Sam screamed, louder than she ever had in her life. Someone had grabbed her wrist but she couldn't see who. She tried to get away from her kidnapper but was thrown into a van, screaming.

All of a sudden, Sam heard a baby crying and immediately stopped screaming and looked around until her eyes fell upon a car seat that was turned around so she couldn't see the baby. She slowly crawled over to the car seat and turned it around…

Jason ran towards the alley where Sam had turned. As he reached the alley, he saw someone closing the door to a black van. Before Jason could react, a gun shot rang out and he saw the person fall to the ground but the bullet did not come from his gun…

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she smiled as she unbuckled the car seat belt to pick up her now smiling daughter, "Melanie! My sweet little girl! Mommy's here!"

Melanie gurgled and wrapped her small hand around Sam's finger and Sam cried, happy tears, as she hugged her daughter close to her. Then she heard a gun shot…

Jason turned around to see Carly and Greenlee behind him. He watched as Greenlee lowered her gun. She looked at him, "I'm not a total girly girl Jason."

Jason was about to reply when he heard a banging on the door of the van. He ran towards it with Greenlee and Carly not far behind him. He got the van's keys off of the moaning kidnapper and opened the door to the van, him and the girls stood shocked at what they saw.

Sam laughed, "I found her guys! I found my baby girl!"

Jason helped Sam out of the van, smiling, "Sam! I'm so happy you found her!"

Greenlee and Carly smiled wide and hugged Melanie and Sam.

Jason went to take the mask off of the almost-kidnapper when Sam stopped him, "Let me do it Jason. Here hold Melanie."

Sam carefully handed Melanie over to Jason after giving her a kiss on the forehead. She then bent down as another moan escaped the kidnapper. As she took off the mask, she wasn't to surprised at who the person was, it was what Jonathon said that scared her, "Sam…Caleb…he's back to…to…"

Before he could finish the sentence, he died, leaving Sam, Greenlee and Carly to be scared for their lives.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Sam, Carly and Greenlee sat in Sam's apartment; Sam was holding Melanie who was now asleep. Jason had gone downstairs to his apartment to call Sonny and tell him they had found Melanie.

"Caleb Morley is back…I can't believe it," Carly said looking down at her engagement ring.

Sam nodded, "We're all in danger and it's all my fault. I should have known better than to just walk out on him. I should have known he wouldn't stop trying to make my life a living hell."

The girls sat staring at nothing in particular until Sam's head snapped up, "Oh my god! What about Jason?"

"What about me?" Jason spoke softly as he walked through the door, not wanting to wake Melanie up.

Sam looked down at Melanie and didn't reply.

"Jason, Caleb is Sam's ex-fiancé. He was and still is very possessive of Sam. He has come after every one of Sam's boyfriends and even after us," Greenlee said looking at her wedding ring and thinking of Ryan.

"Jason, I thought he was gone, he hasn't come around in years. If I thought for one second he was still stalking me, I never would have allowed myself to keep Melanie or come back to Port Charles," Sam explained as tears came to her eyes.

Jason sat on the arm of Sam's sofa and put his arm around her shoulders, "Sam, it's okay. Sonny and I can protect all of you. Caleb will never ever harm any of you girls again."

Sam leaned into Jason as Carly and Greenlee said their good byes. After they left, Sam got up and laid Melanie in her bassinet then sat back down next to Jason.

"What are we going to do Jason?" she asked.

"I don't know Sam, we'll figure…no wait…I'm going to figure it out," Jason said.

Sam looked at him and smiled slightly, "Thank you for everything Jase."

Jason smiled but then remembered something, "Hey Sam, what did that card say?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Sam stood up and looked at her sleeping daughter. Jason got up and put his hand on hers, resting on the bassinet.

"Sam, please tell me. I really need to know to protect you and Melanie," Jason said softly.

"Please Jason, can we talk about this some other time?"

Jason nodded and said, "Okay."

Sam stood over Melanie's bassinet with Jason beside her for a bit longer until she took Jason's hand and led him back the sofa.

"Jase, can I ask you something?" she asked in a quiet but serious tone.

"Sure Sam, what is it?"

Sam breathed in deeply, "What do you think about me?"

Jason looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"  
"How do you feel about me?" Sam looked directly into Jason's blue eyes then continued, "Jase, I know how I feel about you. I mean you helped me to bring Mellie home, you let me cry on you when she was missing and I felt all alone. You've done so much more for me than any one else I have ever know. I have no idea how to repay you."

"I'd move Heaven and Earth for you Sam. Same goes for that beautiful little girl over there," Jason said as he gestured towards Melanie, "Yeah I mean, I think I've fallen for you."

Sam noticed the red in Jason's cheeks and silently laughed to herself as she moved closer to Jason and leaned in to kiss him. Jason met her and their lips locked. The kiss started off soft but quickly became passionate. As Jason began to pick her up, Sam broke the kiss.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready for this just yet. I keep telling myself, it's not the same thing. It's not the same thing," Sam whispered, feeling more and more guilty about the hurt in Jason's eyes, "Don't get me wrong Jase, I am in love with you even though it's only been what, two weeks? I'm just not sure that I can make love to you just yet."

Jason saw the sadness Sam felt and cupped her cheek in his hand and said, "It's fine Sam. I can wait for as long as you want to. I love you Samantha McCall. No matter what happens, I will always love you.

Sam smiled and sat on Jason's lap, "I love you too."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Sam awoke the next morning in her bed. The first thing she noticed was Jason wasn't next to her. That's when she smelt the wonderful smell of coffee. Sam got up out of bed quickly and stretched before walking down to the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Jason stood over the stove, warming a baby bottle while holding Melanie as her head lied on his shoulder. Melanie soon noticed Sam in the doorway though and began to squirm and whine.

"Hold on you. The bottle's almost ready," Jason said as he tried to stop her from moving.

But Melanie would not stop whining. Jason took the bottle, which was now warm and turned around to go sit on the sofa, when his eyes caught Sam's.

"Hey," Jason chuckled, "Now I know why she tried to get away from me."

Sam laughed as she put her hands out to Melanie, who happily let her mom take her. After she got Melanie comfortable, Sam took the bottle from Jason, "Thank you Jason, but I can feed her."

"Okay. Well, did you want to go to Kelly's for breakfast? Greenlee, Carly and Sonny can come if you'd like."

"Not really Jason. I was hoping we could just order in," Sam replied, but before Jason could get a word out, she said, "Better yet! I'll make breakfast!"

Jason looked at Sam like she was crazy, "Can you really cook Sam? Carly always said you were a terrible chef."

Sam nodded, "I was, but when I got to Pine Valley my Uncle Jack taught me and Greenlee. Here take Melanie and I'll go get started."

Jason watched as Sam walked off and then said to the baby, "I'm scared to Melanie, really scared."

"I heard that!" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Sam had the table made up and breakfast done. Melanie was asleep, leaving Sam and Jason to talk.

"So, mister Morgan, what do you have planned for today?" Sam asked, playfully while watching Jason pick through his food, she added, "It's safe Jason. My uncle is a really good cook."

Jason looked at her thinking to himself 'but he's not the one who made it'. He took a small bite out of the 'southwestern eggs' as Sam had said they were, and then looked at her, "Sam, this is really good."

Sam smiled, "Now you know better than to doubt my cooking abilities."

Jason laughed, "I don't have anything to do by the way."

They continued on with their conversation even after they had finished breakfast. Just as Sam was about to clean up the table, Melanie began to cry.

Jason stopped Sam, "I'll take care of this, and you go to Melanie. She needs her mommy."

Sam said a quick thank you and went over to her daughter. She gently picked her up out of the bassinet and began slowly rocking her back and forth while singing, what Sam guessed, was Melanie's favorite song, "Isn't She Lovely", her version of it.

Sam didn't stop until Melanie had calmed down, which was as soon as she heard her mother singing. Sam didn't even realize Jason had come back into the room. He sat on the sofa, awestruck by Sam's voice.

Sam laughed at Jason, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jason snapped out of his trance, "Your voice is beautiful."

"Thanks Jase," Sam replied.

"Really Sam, you should really try to become professional."

Sam laughed again, "No thanks. I just want to sing for my little girl. It relaxes her."

Jason put on a puppy dog face, "What about me?"

Sam giggled as Jason pulled her close to him, "You know I love you. I'll sing for you anytime."  
Jason smiled at that and kissed Sam softly.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The park was pretty quiet as Sam walked. She had managed to get Jason to let her go without him or Melanie by promising him she'd be careful. She also said there would be a lot of people at the park but in reality it was almost 90 degrees and the humidity was terrible so no one would be there, just Sam.

Sam was about to turn around and go home when she heard a familiar voice say, "Samantha."

Sam began to walk quickly. Caleb was near her and she was absolutely terrified. Just as she got to the woods that were supposed to be a short cut she felt a heavy weight upon her as she fell to the ground.

"Get off of me Caleb!" Sam screamed, but no one heard her because no one was even around.

"You're mine Babe. Shouldn't you know that by now? I said it in my card with the roses. Did you not read that part? It was after I told you where you could find that bastard baby of yours," Caleb laughed as he tried to remove Sam's shirt.

Before Caleb even had a chance to get it totally off of her, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He let go of Sam and stood up a little, not getting off of Sam. Caleb looked at his gut and saw blood, everywhere. Sam had stabbed him. He looked back at her, noticing the knife in her hand.

"Don't you ever call my baby girl a bastard, understand?" Sam said, angrily.

Caleb rolled off of Sam and laid face down on the ground, he was losing so much blood. Sam immediately stood up and pulled out her cell phone as she back away from Caleb, whose breathing was slowing.

Two rings and Jason picked up.

Sam cried hysterically into the phone "Jason! I need you. I'm in the park in the woods closest to the entrance."

With that she hung up the phone and fell to the ground in tears, not believing she had stabbed and possibly killed a man.

Minutes later, Jason and Sonny had gotten to the park and had found Sam. Jason ran towards Sam as Sonny stopped at Caleb's body.

"Jason, he tried to do it again. He tried to rape me," Sam cried.

"I know baby. It's okay. You're fine now," Jason said, trying to comfort Sam.

He stood up and picked Sam up and looked at Sonny.

"Sonny, I've got to get her home. Call the police and tell them you found a man in the park woods. Leave Sam and us out of it," Jason ordered.

Sonny nodded as he called the police and did what Jason had told him to do.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE TO READERS: Okay, in the last five months, Sam and Jason have gotten very close and yes, they have made love (Sorry, didn't feel like writing that in). Anyway, Carly and Sam set up a blind date for Greenlee a couple of months ago and she and the guy hit it off. Since I think they were the perfect couple on AMC, the man's name is... Leo du'Pres. Carly and Sonny got married last month. Oh, no one ever found out who killed Caleb, but no one really missed him anyway. So, here's the 3rd to last chapter in my story...Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen

Five Months Later

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Cellar's grand reopening!" Carly began, "Well, do I have a treat for you! This woman was born and raised here in Port Charles and also has one of Port Charles' sweetest voices, please give a warm welcome to Samantha McCall!"  
The crowd applauded as Sam walked on stage, "Thanks everyone. Well, since I'm a big country girl and since it's Valentine's day, this first song was sung by Martina McBride and I want to dedicate it to the man I love and he knows who he is. It's called 'Valentine'."

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

When Sam had finished singing, the audience roared with applause. Sam smiled at the crowd as she looked around until her eyes caught Jason's. He smiled at her and mouthed, "I love you Sammie."  
Sam's smile brightened, then she turned to the crowd, "Before I begin my final song, I want to thank Carly and my cousin Greenlee for being there for me for, like, ever and for putting in this stage.But the most important thank yous go to my boyfriend, Jason Morgan, with out you Jase...I wouldn't be on this stage tonight. And of course, my baby girl, Melanie, she's been listening to my singing since she was still in my tummy," Sam said looking right at Jason, who was holding Melanie as the crowd laughed, "My final song was sung by Kelly Clarkson. It's called 'Thankful'."

You know my soul  
you know everything about me there's to know  
you know my heart  
how to make me stop & how to make me go  
you should know i love everything  
about you don't you know  
that i'm thankful  
for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life  
in my life  
Thankful so thankful  
You know my thoughts   
before i open up my mouth & try to speak  
you know my dreams  
must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep  
i hope you know  
i love having you around me don't you know  
that i'm thankful for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment  
when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
thankful for the moments & the joy that your bringing to my life  
for the lessons that i've learned  
for the trouble i've known  
for the heartache & pain  
that you've thrown my way  
when i didn't think i could go on  
but you made me feel strong  
with you I am never alon  
thankful so thankful  
thankful for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life in my life  
thankful so thankful  
when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
thankful for the joys that your bringing to my life  
thankful so thankful

At the end of the song, the crowd once again went wild with applause. When Sam looked towards Jason, she didn't see him there. She saw Sonny holding Melanie but Sam quickly became concerned. After all, Jason was her main source of support. All of a sudden the crowd hushed. Sam looked to the left of the stage and watched as Jason walked towards her, holding a velvet box.  
Jason knelt down on one knee in front of Sam and everyone else in the Cellar. He opened the box, revealing the diamond ring meant for her. Jason gently took Sam's left hand in his and said, "Sam, we have been through a lot of things these past five months. But, I've known since the moment I layed eyes on you, that I loved you more than I had loved anyone else in my life. That love continues to grow each and every day I'm with you. What I'm trying to say here is that I love you and that precious baby of yours. You girls mean the world to me. So, Ms. McCall, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Sam had tears running down her cheeks as she looked into Jason's eyes. It didn't take but one second for Sam to know her answer, "Yes Jason! I'll marry you!"  
The audience clapped as Jason slid the ring onto her finger and kissed Sam passionately, both forgetting about the world around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Four Months LaterThe Cellar

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Melanie, Happy Birthday to You!"  
Everyone smiled and clapped as Melanie looked at her first birthday cake, like she was trying to figure out what it was.  
"Well, since the birthday girl is a bit to young to blow out the candles by herself, I say her mom should help!" Leo said with a chuckle.  
All the guests agreed and Sam smiled as she bent next to her daughter and said, "Make a wish Mellie."  
Melanie laughed and Sam blew out the candles. Claps rang out as Sam picked Melanie up and gave her a kiss on the cheek with tears in her eyes. Jason noticed and put his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her and Melanie to him, "Sam, baby, waht's wrong?"  
Sam laughed through the tears in her eyes, "Nothing's wrong Jason. It's just that my baby girl is growing up so fast...to fast."  
Jason hugged Sam and Melanie as Carly got up on a chair and said, "OKay everyone! Time for the birthday girl's gifts!"  
Everyone went over to the gift table and got their gifts for Melanie. Sam and Jason opened them all for her. Each time a gift was opened, Melanie would giggle as Jason showed them to her. By the time all the gifts were opened, Melanie had everything a one year old could ever need.  
"Thank you all so much for the great gifts. Melanie just loves them all," Sam said, pointing to Melanie who sat on Jason's lap playing with a stuffed elephant.  
"Wait a minute Sam!" Greenlee said as she stood by the door to the Cellar's back room, "I still have a gift for you!"  
Greenlee opened the door and Sam watched as a tri-colored collie walked out of the room.  
Sam squealed, "Greenlee! Oh my god! How did you get Jamie back? I thought he was gone for good after I gave him to you and Ryan!"  
"It's my little secret," Greenlee laughed, winking at Carly.  
Carly tried to hold a laugh as she watched Sam hug her dog. Sam walked Jamie over to Melanie and Jason, "Mellie, this is Jamie. He's ours if Daddy says it's okay."  
Jason smiled, loving the smile on Sam's face, and patted the dog's head, "Welcome home J."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Six Months Later

"Oh my gosh Carly! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Sam giggled as Carly finished Sam's hair.  
Carly smiled, she had never seen her best friend this happy, "I know, who knew you of all people would get married?"  
Sam tried to put on her serious face but before she could say anything, Greenlee's laugh was heard behind them, "Be nice to the bride to be Carly."  
The girls all laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready man?" Sonny asked as he patted Jason's back.  
Jason nodded, his heart going a mile a minute, "Ready as I'll ever be. Where's Leo?"  
"Getting ready to walk your bride down the aisle," Sonny replied.  
Jason smiled a nervous smile as he headed to the altar with Sonny beside him, the wedding was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Sam, time to start," Leo smiled as he walked into the dressing room.  
Sam looked in the mirror, "Does Carly have the flower girl with her?"  
"Mommy!" The one and a half year old said, walking unsteadly towards her mother with Carly's help.  
Sam lifted her up into her arms and hugged her, "Hey sweetie!"  
"Sam, it's time to begin," Carly said as she took Melanie from her and picked up the flower basket.  
Sam kissed Melanie's forehead and watched as Carly and Greenlee walked out. She then turned towards Leo, "I have never felt so nervous Leo."  
He smiled as she put her arm in his and walked towards the altar's closed doors. As the music began, the crowd smiled as Carly came in first, holding Melanie and helping her throw flower petals. Greenlee then walked in, winking at Jason. He smiled then looked towards the door as the priest gestured for everyone to stand up. Sam smiled as she looked up towards Jason. She still didn't know why Jason wanted to marry her but she would find that out some other time. Leo and Sam stopped in front of Jason as Leo gave her away. The music slowly stopped and the priest began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling.  
Jason and Sam kissed as the crowd looked on smiling. As they broke apart, Carly handed Melanie over to Jason and he took Sam's hand and together they walked back down the aisle. Both Jason and Sam realizing just how lucky they were.


End file.
